Edgar Roni Figaro/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy A subset of armor named "Machine" is partially named after Edgar's Tools: "Auto Crossbow" Armor, "Drill" Helm and "Chainsaw" Shield. However, the subset's weapon, Machine Gun, is not named after any of Edgar's Tools. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Edgar makes a cameo during the data install sequence. If the player repeatedly presses the during the install, Edgar and Sabin will drop from the top. In-game, he serves as a tutor in the manuals. As the Machine Gun is now an exclusive weapon of Laguna's, the weapon has been renamed "Air Anchor", meaning that all of the "Machine" subset is now named after Edgar's. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Edgar is a playable character. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Edgar appears as an unlockable character, and is obtained by collecting Gold Crystal Shards. His appearance is based of his Yoshitaka Amano art, and wields the Chainsaw as his weapon. Edgar has the smallest list of Proactive abilities, giving him emphasis on using his larger list of Reactive skills. Edgar can also be used as an effective fighter, though ultimately he is outclassed by stronger characters, and thus players may need to focus using him as an effective defense card. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Edgar is an unlockable character, and is obtained by collecting Light Crystal Shards, after the player has already unlocked Celes Chere. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Edgar appears as a playable character. His initial weapon is the Heavy Lance. PFF Edgar Illust.png|Edgar's illustration. PFF Edgar.png|Edgar's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Edgar is an ally and a summonable Legend. He is depicted in his ''Final Fantasy VI outfit. His EX ability is Drill. ;Ability Cards FFAB Air Anchor - Edgar SR.png|Air Anchor (SR). FFAB Drill - Edgar SR.png|Drill (SR). FFAB Air Anchor - Edgar SR+.png|Air Anchor (SR+). FFAB Drill - Edgar SR+.png|Drill (SR+). FFAB Abyssal Maw - Edgar SSR.png|Abyssal Maw (SSR). FFAB Air Anchor - Edgar SSR.png|Air Anchor (SSR). FFAB Auto Crossbow - Edgar SSR.png|Auto Crossbow (SSR). FFAB Bioblaster - Edgar SSR.png|Bioblaster (SSR). FFAB Chainsaw - Edgar SSR.png|Chainsaw (SSR). FFAB Drill - Edgar SSR.png|Drill (SSR). FFAB Fira - Edgar SSR.png|Fira (SSR). FFAB Flash - Edgar SSR.png|Flash (SSR). FFAB Abyssal Maw - Edgar SSR+.png|Abyssal Maw (SSR+). FFAB Air Anchor - Edgar SSR+.png|Air Anchor (SSR+). FFAB Auto Crossbow - Edgar SSR+.png|Auto Crossbow (SSR+). FFAB Bioblaster - Edgar SSR+.png|Bioblaster (SSR+). FFAB Chainsaw - Edgar SSR+.png|Chainsaw (SSR+). FFAB Drill - Edgar SSR+.png|Drill (SSR+). FFAB Fira - Edgar SSR+.png|Fira (SSR+). FFAB Flash - Edgar SSR+.png|Flash (SSR+). FFAB Chainsaw - Edgar UR+.png|Chainsaw (UR+). FFAB Auto Crossbow - Edgar UUR+.png|Auto Crossbow (UUR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Bioblaster - Edgar Legend SR.png|Bioblaster (SR). FFAB Drill - Edgar Legend SR.png|Drill (SR). FFAB Flash - Edgar Legend SR.png|Flash (SR). FFAB Noiseblaster - Edgar Legend SR.png|Noiseblaster (SR). FFAB Bioblaster - Edgar Legend SR+.png|Bioblaster (SR+). FFAB Drill - Edgar Legend SR+.png|Drill (SR+). FFAB Flash - Edgar Legend SR+.png|Flash (SR+). FFAB Noiseblaster - Edgar Legend SR+.png|Noiseblaster (SR+). FFAB Abyssal Maw - Edgar Legend SSR.png|Abyssal Maw (SSR). FFAB Air Anchor - Edgar Legend SSR.png|Air Anchor (SSR). FFAB Auto Crossbow - Edgar Legend SSR.png|Auto Crossbow (SSR). FFAB Blizzaga - Edgar Legend SSR.png|Blizzaga (SSR). FFAB Chainsaw - Edgar Legend SSR.png|Chainsaw (SSR). FFAB Debilitator - Edgar Legend SSR.png|Debilitator (SSR). FFAB Drill - Edgar Legend SSR.png|Drill (SSR). FFAB Flash - Edgar Legend SSR.png|Flash (SSR). FFAB Abyssal Maw - Edgar Legend SSR+.png|Abyssal Maw (SSR+). FFAB Air Anchor - Edgar Legend SSR+.png|Air Anchor (SSR+). FFAB Auto Crossbow - Edgar Legend SSR+.png|Auto Crossbow (SSR+). FFAB Blizzaga - Edgar Legend SSR+.png|Blizzaga (SSR+). FFAB Chainsaw - Edgar Legend SSR+.png|Chainsaw (SSR+). FFAB Debilitator - Edgar Legend SSR+.png|Debilitator (SSR+). FFAB Drill - Edgar Legend SSR+.png|Drill (SSR+). FFAB Flash - Edgar Legend SSR+.png|Flash (SSR+). FFAB Auto Crossbow - Edgar Legend UR.png|Auto Crossbow (UR). FFAB Phantom Rush - Edgar (Assist Sabin) Legend UR+.png|Phantom Rush (UR+). FFAB Flash - Edgar Legend UUR.png|Flash (UUR). ''Final Fantasy Artniks FF6 Edgar Roni Figaro R+ L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Edgar could first be recruited as a party member with his brother Sabin during the Challenge Event A Fateful Coin Toss - Ascension and Freedom. Both later appeared in Forgotten Bond and Two Sides of a Coin. Edgar was also recruitable upon completion of the Bonus Quest, "Complete Figaro Castle Elite (VI)". Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Edgar appears as a character and summonable vision. He retains his original appearance. He serves as a character representative from ''Final Fantasy VI. ''Mobius Final Fantasy World of Final Fantasy Edgar appears as a supporting character. He serves as the King of Figaro and works alongside the Bahamutian Federation for reasons unknown. ;Who's Who :CV: Ray Chase / Shin-ichiro Miki :''Age in Grymoire: 27 :Notes: King of Figaro / Owns a big sand castle (sort of) / Loves the ladies / "The churl never gets the girl" / Voiced by a true FF fan ;An Eye for the Ladies :Day after day, Edgar struggles with an ethical quagmire from which he just can't escape. On the one hand, he must flirt with all the ladies. On the other, he knows that this can be taken as rude, and one should never be rude to a lady. What to do?! :Additionally, Edgar still hasn't quite decided where to draw the line between "girl" and "lady." It seems that Reynn falls into the former category, and not the latter. ;The Desert Castle :Edgar's castle rose from the sands with a tremor and a roar. Although its chain-like leash might suggest the Federation had a hand in such a trick, Figaro Castle's ability to submerge is uniquely its own. ;Figaro Castle, Midgar, and the Underground Prison :Strap yourselves in, because we're breaking the fourth wall. :Figaro Castle is, without a doubt, the most preposterous facility in all of Grymoire. To be honest, it never made any sense. A castle that can burrow into sand? How does that even work?! :Well, we've ratcheted up the implausible factor to the max by strapping a facility named after FFVII's Midgar to the bottom of it, complete with DIRGE of CERBERUS's Mako Reactor 0. Add to the mix one boss straight out of FFIX—hi, Vivi! To top it all off, if you look at the submerged portion of the castle, it's painfully obvious from the construction that it's an evolved version of the drills on that desert prison in FFVIII... :Honestly, even we think we might have gone too far this time. ;Eidolons as Living Structures :Enna Kros hints at this, but in case you didn't catch it: in every A-World, massive eidolons can take the form of buildings or weapons. In Grymoire, there are at least four known examples of this: :*Big Bridge Alexander :*Eden of Balamb :*The Lute of Ragnarok :*The Midgardian Ormr :(And in fact, there's one more, but we'll save that for another entry.) :Eiko is Big Bridge Alexander's caretaker. The Eden of Balamb is guarded by Quistis, Squall, and SeeD. The Lute of Regnarok, Cornelia's guardian, has been revived and magically charged by Ramuh's Judgment Staff. And the Midgardian Ormr sleeps beneath Figaro Castle, under Edgar's watchful eye. :The Ormr stands out because no one has realized yet that it is an eidolon. And that suits it just fine for now, since it is able to convert Grymoire's geotic energy into mako whenever it requires more magic. :When eidolons and Mirages materialize in a new world, oftentimes they don't quite fully make it. When this happens, their primary characteristics are emphasized and reforged into a new form, such as a specialized facility or a powerful weapon. Long, long ago, some Cogna failed to push their way into Roksanne and Aris's world. The weapons they became were discovered and wielded by great heroes. But this directly led to a Cogna invasion, which in turn invited the creation of a new, terrifying type of being: the amalgamations known as the Exnine Knights. ;First World of Origin: :FINAL FANTASY VI Quotes The following is a list of quotes uttered by Edgar when talking to him. ;Figaro Castle WoFF Edgar SS.png| WoFF Phantom Sands Edgar.png|Introduction WoFF Figaro Castle not happy.png| WoFF Figaro Castle relief.png| ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Edgar makes an appearance as a card. Edgar TCG.png|Trading card. FF TCG SD Edgar.jpg|Trading card. Edgar2 TCG.png|Trading card. Edgar4 TCG.png|Trading card. Edgar PR TCG.png|Trading card. Triple Triad'' Edgar appears on Triple Triad cards. 126a Edgar.png|Edgar 133a Edgar.png|Edgar Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy VI Category:Characters in World of Final Fantasy